The present invention relates to an apparatus for feeding dough.
Devices are known for taking a mass of dough such as that used to manufacture confectionery and bread, and to feed the mass of dough from a hopper between multiple pairs of rollers so as to stretch the web of dough or forming the dough mass into a strip as it is being fed from the hopper. For example, such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,276,317 and 5,124,163. It is also known to use pairs of opposed rollers to modify the thickness of sheets of dough flowing through the rollers. Such an arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,877.